Autonomous vehicles can use sensors to capture data of an environment. To navigate an environment effectively, autonomous vehicles use sensor data to detect objects in the environment to avoid collisions. Segmentation techniques can be used for associating sensor data with objects. Segmentation of three-dimensional data, however, presents particular challenges that can result in inaccurate object detection, segmentation, and/or poor responsiveness of object detection and segmentation.